duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Thanatosis
Thanatosis---- Level 1 • Hag's Wrinkles By spending a blood point, the vampire may tighten or loosen her own skin. If used with Obfuscate or Vicissitude, it reduces the difficulties of appearance-altering effects by one. This can also be used to create pockets in the skin, in which small items may be hidden. Level 2 • Putrefaction Roll: Dexterity + Occult, difficulty Stamina + Fortitude By spending some blood, the vampire may induce decay in a victim. For each success scored and blood point spent, the victim loses one dot in Appearance, and if the victim continues to move, her difficulties for all physical and social rolls increase by one for each turn she reamins physically active. Resting for a full day cures these effects. Level 3 • Ashes to Ashes The vampire may transform into a pile of ash. This ash is not affected by sunlight, fire, wind or rain, but if separated, the vampire is likely to be missing parts when she reforms. She may reform by spending two blood points, but requires help in so doing. If separated too badly, the vampire will be destroyed. Level 4 • Withering Roll: Manipulation + Medicine, difficulty Willpower Demand: successes = Stamina or more By touching a body part and spending a willpower point, the vampire may render a body part useless. On supernatural creatures, this lasts one night; otherwise, it is permanent. On anyone other than a vampiric victim, using this power on the head is instantly fatal; in vampires, it induces torpor. Level 5 • Infection Roll: Willpower, difficulty Stamina + 3 By spending a blood point and touching an aggravated wound, the vampire may create an infection. Having done this, she can feed them her own blood at any range, as long as the victim carries the wound. Level 6 • Compress By spending three blood points, the vampire may cause the skin of a victim to shrink and rupture, causing four levels of aggravated damage. If the vampire then holds the skin for one turn, and spends a blood point, she then gains three dots in Stamina for the remainder of the night. Level 7 • Dust to Dust The vampire may transform into a pile of ash. This ash is not affected by sunlight, fire, wind or rain, and can not be separated unless the vampire wishes it to be. In this state, the vampire can use any mental disciplines except Dominate and Thaumaturgy, and may use winds to aid movement. She may reform by spending two blood points. Level 8 • Rigor Mortis Roll: Willpower, difficulty Stamina + Fortitude By spending a willpower point, the vampire can induce rigor mortis in a victim. Victims so affected lose three dots in Dexterity, and are in such pain that using mental disciplines requires a roll of Willpower, difficulty 9. A victim may spend five blood points to recover, but this must be preceded with a frenzy roll (Self-Control, difficulty 8). If the victim moves violently in a given turn while affected, she takes three levels of aggravated damage that can not be soaked.